The use of satellite-based and aerial-based imagery is popular among government and commercial entities. One of the challenges in obtaining high quality images of the earth is the presence of the atmosphere between the surface of the earth and the satellite collecting the image. This atmosphere has water vapor and aerosols therein that can cause the scattering of light, as well as clouds that can occlude ground areas that otherwise might be images. In addition, clouds can also block sunlight from directly illuminating areas that are being imaged.